


“Kneel Before Your Emperor”

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sass goes dark side for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras
Summary: “Want to give an example of a situation when he’d fully embrace the dark side? “~A request from the lovely @lordviridis that I am happy to indulge in. This is my take on how the Nathama story unfolded for Sass, and differs greatly from official cannon. Sass has never before and will never again embrace the darkside this fully and consciously.Vinn Atruis and his snake god Zildrog made a grave mistake in harming those Sass loves. ~





	“Kneel Before Your Emperor”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hippiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippiainen/gifts).



Time slowed down to a single heart beat, a single heart wrenching beat, as both Theron and Lana cried out as Theron’s chest is pierced, the tainted teal blade causing the spy crippling pain before flickering off. 

Leaving behind a immense scorched wound in its place with the smell of burnt flesh and blood filling the air. 

“THERON!” Crimson blade drawn the golden haired sith lord launched at the Zakuulan knight.

At that precise moment Atruis’s god Zildrog broke free of his millennia old mechanical bonds and let out a screech so powerful that it threw Lana back into the rock wall.

Occupied by a loudly sicking, smack! As her head colluded painfully against a jagged boulder.

Before sliding down to the floor near where Theron lay, a trail of blood staining the wall behind her. Sass ran over to the unconscious duo, quickly kneeling to assess the damage, hands carefully checking the duo over as he searched his satchel for some kolto-packs.

“My Emperor and God shall be finally freed! Free to liberate Zakuul! Free to destroy their alien Oppressors!”

Blue ears willfully death to the man’s insane ranting, the chiss instead focused on his stabilizing his lovers first. 

Both knight and god would be dealt with in a moment. 

Sensing this was as stable as he possibly could get them, Sass opened his comm and began speaking rapidly. 

“Tee-Seven! C2! I need you to come to this location immediately and take Lana and Theron back into the shuttle, I will make you a entrance to land in a moment just worry about patching up our friends. That is the sole task I ask of you.” 

As affirmative beeps responded, Sass tore of his personal generator shield then proceeded placing it on the ground after activating it, so that it may shield his friends from the coming storm.

He would not be needing it.

“Are you and your snake done with this inane ranting?” He asked indifferent as he stood up with his back turned to to the furiously stuttering Zakuulan and his menacing snake god. 

Both leapt towards the calm chiss, fangs and blade drawn ready to strike to strike the man down.

The killing blow never came, for merely a few inches from where Sass stood both were abruptly halted mid-air, they struggled uselessly against invisible bindings. 

As all the light and warmth was swiftly siphoned from the chamber. Filling in its wake chilling darkness. Til the unwavering figure holding them in place turned to face them. 

The sight the cultist was meet with truly terrible to behold. 

Gone was the image of a charming smile and kind eyes from recordings on the holo-net. Instead stood a being of fire and hatred both intertwined in the bloody flames of power that surrounded the man. 

“Did you think to take them from me?” 

A deep chilling voice asked quietly taking a step forward, all the while one hand held aloft keeping his captives helpless in mid-air as he moved them in tandem backwards. 

“Did you think to take my fleet?”

Another step.

“Did you think to take my people?”

Another step closer.

“My home?”

_Closer. ___

__“My lovers? My Friends?”_ _

___There. ____ _

____“You shall take none of those from me, yet I shall take everything from you. Your home, your gods, your memory and lastly your life’s breath. Now kneel before your _Emperor!” _____ _ _

______At this both man and God were hurled through the chamber wall creating a opening large enough for a family of Rancor's to pass easily through._ _ _ _ _ _

______The emperor merely paused a moment to secure the roof with a few gigantic poles in place before striding out into the vast jungle plain below._ _ _ _ _ _

______Where the snake and his god lay still. A shuttle quickly passed over head and made its way into the chamber. He paid it no heed, as he brought both man and mechanical beast onto their bellies with a flick of the wrist._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I said for you to kneel, did I not?” At this the skies quickly grew dark around them and a rough wind kicked up pulling his victims to their knees. Before crimson strands of power quickly encased them tearing flesh and steel asunder._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon the air was filled with the sounds of pain and agony as the screams became yelps, then weak cries and then finally whimpers. When the sounds of wind was all to be heard only then did his fist loosen their hold._ _ _ _ _ _

______Casting the lifeless mechanical body of Zildrog aside into a pit broken beyond all hope._ _ _ _ _ _

______Only then did the Emperor of Odessan focused all his rage on the one who had brought him to this accused land. One who had caused all this pain and suffering._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I had given your people mercy once....Mercy of forgiveness, mercy of protection. Mercy that they had not earned.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At this Vinn Atruis tried with broken fingers to summon his lightsaber. A brief second of hope filled him, instead to be dashed when his own lightsaber flew instead straight into a azure hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fiery eyes glanced at the knight amused, before peering at curiously at the elaborately engraved hilt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Beautiful.” Smooth lips mummered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then suddenly the chiss’s hand gripped it hard, crushing the hilt to pieces that blow away with the wind. Leaving only a shining crystal in their wake. Which slowly began to float delicately up between the two men._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No mercy will I give now. Not to you, not to your followers, not to your gods, and not to this planet.” At this the crystal broke into a hundred thin long shards spinning around them silently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before suddenly stopping midair facing their previous owner._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No mercy.” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________At this they plunge into soft exposed flesh pinning the human to the bloodied ground. Yet they only struck limbs, all the while avoiding any major arteries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Face devoid of all emotion, Sass looked down on the struggling human. Before turning to make his way back to the awaiting shuttle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You will never be a God!” Atruis spat out viciously, along with far too much blood. Sass paused in his steps for a brief moment, his back still turned to the dying man. Before continuing on determined not to look back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“YOU ARE NOTHING!” One last scream followed him as the chiss made his way into the shuttle. C2 and Tee-seven had already managed to get Lana and Theron in the kolto tanks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tee-Seven go stay with our friends in the med-bay, do not come out until I come for you......Take C2 with you.” With this he made his way into the Captains chair. Tee-Seven gave a inquisitive beep before starting to push a protesting C2 into the back of the ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sass paid no heed mind as he punched in the launch codes lifting the ship into the air and speeding away into the skies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as he cleared the atmosphere, Sass gazed back at the reawakening world with weary sorrowful eyes surveying the planet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Raising a single hand, crimson fire engulfed him one last time as the stars around them began to dim. As he began to chant the same oddly comforting sentence over and over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even as bloody eyes filled with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Death, yet the Force.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Down in the lower deck Tee-Seven and C2-N2 felt the ship shake as the med-bay lights flickered on and off in rapid session._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Beep? Beep beep beep!” _The little astromech droid let out worrying beeps as all went dark and still.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Master Sass is fine. Don’t go getting your circuits into a bundle mess.” C2 exclaimed as Tee-Seven looked up the stairs towards were his Jedi was. His breaking point was hearing a pained gasp coming from where Sass was. The little droid quickly climbed the stairs with a protesting C2-N2 yelling at him from below._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Master Sass said to wait! That was a order!” Ignoring the other droid the little astromech made his way as fast as his wheels would let him up to the captains bridge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There he found the Jedi hunched over clutching his chest as blood spilled from grim lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The chiss looked up with tired eyes at his friend approached him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Beep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m fine little buddy, I’m fine.” Sass gave him a weak smile, before turning back to the control console._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he turned the ship around the astromech peered out towards the planet they had just left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Only to be meet with the sight of nothing, nothing but emptiness and darkness where had once been a whole world._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Beeep?” _The little droid let out questioned, confused.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do not look back Tee, we cannot go back.” He ordered grimly before setting course for Odessan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Sass breathed with a sigh of relief as the shuttle jumped into hyperspace. He then proceeded to pass out in his seat, fatigued far more then he’d ever been in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His only comfort being the knowledge all of them were safe and finally going _home. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
